Papa LovinoxChild Reader
by I-Am-The-Girl-Who-Waaited
Summary: Lovino finds a baby on his doorstep, and he has to raise her. Papa!LovinoxChild!Reader. See how she gets along with other countries, and how she reacts to them! Hope you all like it! This story can also be found on my Deviantart. My username is starburst8987. :
1. Lullaby

Request Papa!LovinoxLittle!Reader

Lullaby

~~~ 1 year old ~~~

The basket you were in was placed on a porch and your mother just left you there. She was gone… forever. You had no idea where you were or if anyone would find you. So all you did was sleep in your little basket till morning.

~~~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~~~

Lovino woke up and went downstairs. "God I hate Mondays." He mutters as he opens the door to get the newspaper, but instead of the newspaper he finds you in a small basket. "What the hell is this?" he asks himself.

You opened your eyes to look at the Italian. "Papa!" you exclaimed flailing your arms.

"Papa?" Lovino repeats. "No way, I'm no one's 'papa'." He says.

You smile cutely. "Papa!" you say again.

Lovino sighs. "Okay let's get you inside before you get sick." He says picking up the basket. "Let's see if there's a name tag or something." He mutters searching for a nametag. "Ah here we go." He says taking out a slip of paper.

_Hello Mister or Misses. This is my daughter (name), please take care of her for I am to poor to raise her on my own. Thank you. ~Anonymous _

"Strange… but whatever. Oh god what smells?" he says sniffing the air. He looks at you. "Oh… you need a diaper change?" he asks.

You just smile oblivious to the current situation. "Smelly!" you say.

"Yeah… smelly is right." He says. "Well I have to get diapers, so looks like I'll have to call that Spanish bastard." He says taking out his cell phone.

"Hola Lovi!" Antonio says happily.

"Hey, look this baby was dropped off at my house and I need to get diapers. Do you think you could watch her?" he says flatly.

"Oh Lovino did you get some poor girl pregnant?" Antonio asks.

"No! This baby just appeared on my doorstep! Now just come over here you bastard!" Lovino yells.

"Okay, okay I'll be right there." Antonio says hanging up.

~~~ Le Time Skip To When Antonio Comes Over ~~~

"Lovi I'm here!" Antonio calls.

Lovino walks in carrying you. "Okay, I need to get some diapers, baby food, on formula, and bottles." Lovino says handing you to Antonio.

"Spanish bastard." You say giggling.

"And where did you learn that language (name)?" Antonio asks in surprise.

"Papa." You say innocently.

Antonio looks at Lovino. "Lovi, you should really be careful about what you say around (name). She picks up the words you use." Antonio says.

"Whatever." Lovino says as he walks out the door.

"So (name) I guess this means I'm your Uncle Antonio!" he says excitedly. He carries you upstairs. "Hm I wonder where you'll sleep?" Antonio says. Then an idea came to him he'll get Lovino's old crib from storage. "Okay so we're going to take a small road trip." Antonio says as he walks out the door with you in his arms. After Antonio comes home with the crib he see's Lovino.

"BASTARD WHERE WERE YOU?" he screams.

"I was getting the crib so (name) would have a place to sleep in." Antonio says.

"And you didn't call me before taking (name) with you?" Lovino says taking you away from Antonio.

"I'm sorry Lovi." Antonio mutters.

Lovino sighs. "It's fine Antonio, it's just I was worried about my little girl." He says smiling at you.

Antonio smiles at the adorable sight. "Well I better go Lovi." Antonio says walking out the door.

Lovino changes your diaper and looks at his watch. "It's already 4:30 pm? Wow…" he says. He puts you in the crib and kisses your forehead. He sings a little lullaby to lull you to sleep. Once he sees that you're asleep he wishes you sweet dreams.


	2. Playground

Papa!LovinoxLittle!Reader

Playground

~~~~ 3 years old ~~~~

Your father gave you a piggyback ride downstairs for breakfast. "So (name) what do you want for breakfast?" he asks as he sets you down.

"Papa do you thing we could have pancakes?" you ask sweetly.

He smiles that rare smile of his. "Of course la mia bambina." He says as he starts the oven.

You giggled. You loved when your father spoke Italian. "Okay papa is there anything I can do to help?" you ask.

He thinks for a moment. "How about you get dressed before breakfast." He suggests.

"Okay papa!" you say as you skip up the stairs to your room. You pick out a white skirt with a flower design and a maroon dress shirt and white leggings. After you get dressed you see a plate with 2 pancakes on it and you take a seat.

"Doesn't my bambina look adorable in her outfit." Lovino says smiling as he cuts up your pancakes for you.

You smile at him cutely. "Grazie papa." You say.

"You're welcome (name)." he says as he takes his seat.

"So papa are we doing anything special today?" you ask as you swallow a mouthful of pancake.

"Well (name) I was thinking that we could go to the playground this afternoon." He says.

You smile excitedly. "Yay! And it's so sunny today!" you exclaim happily.

"But before we go to the playground I need to run some errands so Uncle Antonio will be babysitting you." Lovino says.

"That Spanish bastardo?" you question.

Lovino laughs. "Yes, just try not to hurt his feelings, he's super sensitive and stuff." Lovino says as he clears the table.

Soon you hear the doorbell ring and you run over to get it. "Uncle Toni!" you exclaim hugging your Spanish uncle.

"Hola chica!" he says just as happily.

You were released from Antonio's hug o' death and you ran over to Lovino. "I'll see you later right papa?" you ask.

He hugs you. "Of course bambina." He says as he walks out the door.

You look at Antonio. "Now what?" you ask sounding REALLY bored.

He thinks for a moment. "How about we play soccer?" he suggests.

You face lit up. "YUS!" you say excitedly as you get the soccer ball. After you get the soccer ball you head outside to the field and you set up two goals.

"Wow chica… that was fast." Antonio says.

You ignore what he's saying and you kick the ball and it hits Antonio square in the face. You run over to him. "Uncle Toni are you all right?" you ask grabbing the ball.

He rubs his cheek. "T-that's enough soccer for today chica." He mutters as he brings you inside.

You grab some ice and hand it to him. "Here you go Uncle Toni." You say. "I'm really sorry." You add.

He smiles at you. "It's fine chica. I can tell that you'll be good at soccer when you're older." He says.

Soon you check the clock and see that it's already 12:45 PM. "I wonder when papa will be home…" you mutter.

Antonio hears what you say and looks at you. "I'm sure he'll be home soon." As if on cue Lovino comes in holding 4 bags of groceries.

"I'm home (name)!" he calls as he sets the groceries on the counter. He looks at Antonio's face. "What happened to your face bastardo?" he asks.

"Soccer…." He says.

Lovino laughs. "Did (name) hit you with the ball again?" he asks.

"Yes…" Antonio says.

Soon Antonio leaves and you help your father put the groceries away. "So (name) was Antonio being a pansy as usual?" he asks.

"No… but I did hit him with the soccer ball." You say.

"Yeah, I know." Lovino says laughing. He picks you up and spins you around. "How about we head to the park?" he asks.

"Yay!" you exclaim.

The two of you head to the park hand in hand as father and daughter.


	3. First Day Of School

Papa!LovinoxLittle!Reader

First Day Of School

~~~ 5 years old ~~~

You woke up at around 7:00 AM on a chilled September day. "Yay! It's my first day of kindergarten!" you say happily as you get dressed. For the first day of school you picked out a pair of knee length jean shorts and a (favorite color) T- shirt and your sneakers.

"(Name)! Breakfast!" Lovino calls as you finish getting dressed.

You skip down the stairs happily. "Good morning papa!" you say happily as you take a seat at the table.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" he asks smiling a little. It was strange, it seems like just yesterday he found (name) on his porch, and now she's going to school.

"Of course I'm ready papa." You say as you swallow a mouthful of lucky charms cereal.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Lovino asks. "But remember (name), you have to treat everybody with respect." Lovino says seriously.

You look at Lovino. "Papa, Spain told me about your first day of school… and he said you weren't respectful at all." You say.

Lovino sighs. "Well (name), just please be respectful, and don't act like I did when I was in school." Lovino says clearing the table.

You headed to the bathroom to brush your hair and brush your teeth. Afterwards you headed to the living room to get your backpack. "Papa it's almost time to go." You say.

"Coming!" he calls from the kitchen.

Soon Lovino leads you to the car and you get in the back seat. As your father drove you were unusually quiet. "Papa I'm a little nervous." You admit.

He smiles a little. "I know (name). Every kid gets nervous when the first day of school comes around." He says.

Soon your father pulls into a parking space and leads you into the school building. "Let's go and introduce you to the teacher (name)." Lovino suggest as he leads you to the classroom.

You look around the classroom and you spot a very pretty woman who must be the teacher. You tug on your father's sleeve. "Papa, I see the teacher." You say.

"Okay, let's go say hi." He says as he leads you towards her.

The lady turns to face you and your father. "Oh hi! I'm Ms. Bella. And you must be (name)!" she says happily.

You smile. "Yup that's me!" you say cutely.

"Oh how cute! And you must be her father Mr. Lovino Vargas right?" she says now looking at your father.

"Correct." He says. "Now what time will I pick her up?" he asks.

"You'll pick her up at around noon." The teacher says.

Your father nods and turns to you. "Well have a great day today (name), and I'll pick you up at noon." Lovino says as he kisses your forehead and walks out the door.

"Well (name) why don't you go over and play with Ravis over there." Ms. Bella says happily as she points to a boy playing with legos.

"Okie dokie!" you say smiling as you skip over to the boy. "Hi, I'm (name)" you say smiling at the boy.

He looks up at you. "Hi (name), I'm Ravis. Do you want to build lego buildings with me?" he asks smiling.

"Sure." You say as you grab a handful from the bin. "So what are you making?" you ask.

"I'm making a super cool spaceship." He says smiling.

"Cool, I'll probably make a little Italian café." You say. As you start building.

Soon time flies and you see your father walk into the classroom. "(Name) your father is here." Ms. Bella says.

"Okay. Bye Ravis." You say as you skip over to Lovino.

"How was school?" he asks.

"It was AWESOME!" you say. "I met a really nice boy named Ravis." You add.

"That's great (name)." Lovino says smiling as he leads you to the car. You hop into the backseat and fall asleep. Lovino smiles at the adorable sight. "Looks like someone got tuckered out at school." Lovino says smiling.


	4. Francey Pants

Papa!LovinoxLittleReader

Francey Pants

~~~~ 7 years old ~~~~

It was around 2:30 PM and you were bored. Your papa was working in his tomato garden and Antonio was hanging out with his friend Francis. Then you heard someone knock on the front door so you run to get it. Once you open it you see Uncle Antonio and a blonde haired man who must be Francis. "Uncle Toni!" you say hugging him.

"Hola chica!" he says happily. "Do you know where your father is?" he asks.

"He's working in the garden." You say. Then you look at Francis. "Hi, I'm (name), you must be Francis." You say.

"Aw how cuute!" Francis squeals. "But petite fille how do you know who I am?" he asks curiously.

"Papa has told me a lot about you…" you say.

"Well chica I'm going to talk to your father. Francis be good and don't harm (name)." Antonio says as he leaves to find Lovino.

"Ohonhonhonhon aren't you the cutest thing?" Francis says picking you up.

"Please put me down." You say flatly.

"Oh but why you're so cute!" he says smiling.

You smirk "PAPA!" you yell.

Lovino hears you yelling and he runs inside to find you. Then he sees Francis. "YOU FRENCH BASTARD WHY ARE YOU HERE?" he yells.

Francis goes pale. "Antonio brought me over and then I met (name)." he says.

"And why was she screaming?" Lovino asks sounding irritated by Francis's sudden arrival.

"Well I picked her up and she wanted to be put down…." Francis mutters.

"And you didn't put her down? Francis (name) has a problem with people not respecting her personal space." Lovino says taking you away from the Frenchman. He sets you down on the floor.

Francis looks at you. "I'm very sorry (name) I should really be more respectful towards a belle fille like you." He says.

Lovino looks at Francis in surprise. "Well you French bastard, you're acting ver mature today." He says.

Francis smiles as he looks at Lovino. "Well Lovino, if I'm going to be around little (name) I'm going to have to act like an adult!" he exclaims.

Lovino gets upset when he says this. "WHO SAYS YOU'LL BE HANGING OUT AROUND MY DAUGHTER YOU PERVERTED BASTARD?" he yells as he chases Francis around the house.

You start giggling and Antonio comes in and looks at the scene. He walks over to you and picks you up. "(Name) do you think you could calm your father down?" he asks laughing.

You shake your head no. "I don't think anything could calm papa down now." You say laughing with Antonio.


	5. Pasta

Papa!LovinoxLittle!Reader

Pasta

~~~~ 9 Years Old ~~~~

Lovino drove you to your Uncle Feliciano's house because he was going to do business stuff. You opened the car door as Lovino stopped in front of Feliciano's house. "(F/N) I want you to keep an eye on him, he can be bad at making the right choice." he say.

You nodded. "Okay papa." you say. "Love you." you add as you hoped out of the car and closed the door. He smiles and waves as he drives off. You walk up to the door and knock three times.

Feliciano answers the door quickly. He has a huge smile on his face. "Bella (F/N)!" he exclaimes as he picks you up.

You giggle. "Hello Uncle Feli." you say smiling.

He set you back down, still grinning. "So what do you want to do?" he asks. "We have about three hours before your papa comes back to get you." he adds.

You thought for a moment. "How about we make pasta?" you ask happily.

His face lit up with excitement. "Great idea bella." he says walking towards the kitchen.

You follow him into the kitchen happily. The kitchen smelled of pasta and tomanto sauce. "So what do we do first?" you ask.

"Well, first we'll boil the water." he says getting a pot out. He hands you the pot. "Just fill this up with water, and then we'll put it on the stove and wait for it to boil." he instructs.

You nod. "Okay." you say, You walk over to the sink and fill up the pot with cold water. Then, you bring it back to Feliciano. "Here you go." you say smiling.

He takes the pot from your hands. "Ah, it's perfect bella!" he exclaims happily. He placed the pot on the stove, and turned it on. "Now, we wait for it to come to a boil." he says. "Now, we're going to make the sauce." he says grinning,

You grin right back. Making the sauce was your favorite part. "Okay!" you exclaim cheerfully. You took out a pan and handed it to Feliciano. "Here's the pan." you say.

He grinned. "Perfect." he says placing it on the stove. He gets out all of the ingrediants. "Okay, first we're going to cook the ground beef." he instructs.

"Okay." you say nodding. You start to cook the ground beef.

Feliciano starts to dice the tomatoes, and cut up the onions. "Okay, now pour in thr tomato paste." he instructs.

"Okay." you say as you pour the tomato paste into the pan. Soon, Feliciano adds the onions and tomatoes in.

"Perfect, now we have to add the basil. oregano, and the garlic salt." he says adding in the said ingredients.

Soon, the sauce is ready and he turns of the burner that the pan was resting on. "Uncle Feli, the water is boiling!" you exclaim.

He grins. "Perfect!" he exclaims cheerfully. He puts the pasta noddles in the pot and lets them cook.

After about 15 minutes the pasta is ready. "I think it's ready." you state as you point to the pot.

He nods. "Okay. Can you set the table?" he asks.

You nod. "Sure." you say. You get two plate, two forks, two knives, and two napkins and you set the table.

"Okay bella, ready to eat?" he asks serving the delicious looking pasta.

You nod excitedly. "Yes." you say happily.

The two of you eat your pasta happily, and then you both hear the doorbell. "That must be your papa~" he says answering the door.

You looked down at your clothes, and there was pasta sauce everywhere! Oh, papa wasn't going to be happy at all. "Papa!" you exclaim happily.

Lovino took one look at you and then glared at Feli. "What the hell happened fratello?" he snaps.

"Veh~ W-we just made pasta!" Felicano exclaims nervously.

Lovino picked you up and looked at you with soft eyes. "Well, we'll get you home, and cleaned up." he says smiling a little.

You nod. "Okay papa." you say happily.

Papa brought you to the car, and you buckled yourself in. "Did you have fun?" he asks.

You nod. "Yeah." you say sleepily.

"Are you tired?" he asks smiling.

You nod. "Mmmhmm."

He smiled softly as you fell asleep.


	6. Clothes Shopping

Papa!LovinoxLittle!Reader

Clothes Shopping

~~~~ 11 Years Old ~~~~

"PAPA!" you shout from your room.

"What?" he called back from downstairs.

"Um, do you think we could go clothes shopping?" you ask as you head downstairs dressed in a large T-shirt and baggy shorts.

"Hm? Why?" he asks curiously.

"Uh... well..." you say trailing off. "All my clothes have gotten too small." you say.

"Um, yeah we'll go shopping later today." he says.

You nod. "Okay." you say. You head back upstairs and brush your hair and teeth. Then, you hear the doorbell ring. "Coming!" you shout. You run downstairs and you open the door to see Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis. "Oh, hey guys." you say.

"Hola (F/N)!" Antonio exclaims happily as he pulls you in for a tight hug.

"Hi Uncle Toni." you say smiling. You pull away from the hug. "Papa!" you call.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Uncle Toni and his friends are here!" you exclaim.

All you hear is Lovino marching towards the door. He didn't seem very happy about them being here. "What the hell are you perverts doing here?" he shouts.

"W-well, w-we just came to s-say hello." Antonio says.

"Okay, you've said hello, now bye!" Lovino yells.

"And we heard that (F/N) needs to go shopping." Francis adds.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" both you and Lovino shout.

"Like father like daughter..." Gilbert mutters.

"We... just found out..." Francis says.

Your eyes widen. "You perverts!" you shout. You run upstairs. God, those men were absolutely filthy!

Lovino glared at the three men. "Now look! You've upset her!" he snaps.

The three men almost looked guilty. "I'm sorry Lovi, I just want to help little (F/N) out..." he mutters.

Lovino sighs. "Fine, you can help pick out some clothes for (F/N), but first you guys have let me tslk to her." he says. "No interruptions." he warns.

The three men nod and step inside the house. "Okay." they say in unison.

Lovino heads upstairs and knocks on your door. "(F/N), can I come in?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure." you say as you open the door.

Lovino walks into your room and sits next to you on the bed. "Look, they may be perverted bastards, but they really just want to help." he says.

"I know..." you mutter.

"They really want to help you with the the clothes thing." he says. "Will you let them come with us?" he asks.

You nod. "Yeah, they can come." you say.

You walk downstairs with Lovino. "So? What did she say?" Antonio asks hopefully.

"She said you three can come." Lovino says.

The three men looked overly happy. "But, if you pick out ANYTHING that is way too slutty, then you three better run." you threaten.

The three men nod. "Yeah, okay." Francis says nervously.

You all get into the car and drive to the mall. "Okay, so I guess we just look around." you say. You walk towards the teen's section of the store, and you look around a bit. You grab two shirts, and three pairs of jeans. Once you try them on you come out of the dressing room with a grin on your face.

"Do the clothes fit?" Lovino asks you,

You nod. "Yes papa." you say.

"Good. Now let's find those three perverts." he says.

You nod in agreement. "Okay." you say.

You walk around, and finally you see Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis. "Hola chica!" he exclaims holding a dark purple tee. "Do you like it?" he asks you.

You nod happily. Purple was you favorite color. "Yes, yes I do Antonio." you say smiling.

Gilbert walks over to you, and he's holding a pair of jean shorts. "What about these?" he asks.

You nod. "Yeah, I like those too." you say smiling.

And then you see Francis holding up a pink mini skirt. "Well?" he asks smirking.

You narrow your eyes at him. "No Francis." you say sharply.

You walk to a check out line and pay for the clothes, and finally you all go home. And yes, Francis pouted for the whole ride back.


	7. Boyfriend

Papa!LovinoxLittle!Reader

Boyfriend

~~~~ 13 Years Old ~~~~

You woke at around 6:00 AM. You were a pretty early riser when it came to waking up for school. You look out out your window, and smile softly. The sun was just starting to rise, soon you pull yourself out of the trance you were in. You take a quick shower, and then you put on a bright blue blouse, a white knee length skirt, and white sandals. You walk downstairs to see your papa making breakfast.

"Good morning papa." you say smiling.

He looks at you, and grins. "Morning pumpkin." he says.

You roll your eyes. You thought it was so cheesey of him to call you that. "So, what's for breakfast?" you ask.

He gets out two plates. "Fried eggs and toast." he says.

You smile. "Sounds great." you say sitting down in one of the two wooden chairs.

He brings your plate over to the table along with his, and he sits down. "Francis and Antonio are coming over." he says. "Later this afternoon." he adds.

"Why's that?" you ask curiously.

"I told Antonio that he could come over here and get some tomatoes, and Francis decided to tag along." he says.

You nod. "Okay, but I am having a friend over after school." you say. "I don't want Antonio or Francis to embarrass me." you add.

He nods in agreement. "Okay, I'll be sure to tell them." he says.

You finish up your breakfast, and place the plate carfully in the sink. Then, you brush your teeth and comb your hair. Finally, you check the time. "See you after school papa!" you call as you grab your bookbag. "Love you!" you add as you walk out the door. You get on the bus, and sit next to your boyfriend Ravis.

"Hey." he says smiling. Oh, how you loved seeing his smile. It just seemed to make you forget about everything else.

"Hi." you say smiling a soft smile.

"So, are our plans for tonight still on?" he asks sweetly.

You nod. "Yes." you say. And then you remembered that Francis and Antonio would be coming over. Ravis seemed to notice that you looked stressed out all of a sudden.

"What's wrong? Do you not want me to come over?" he asks sounding worried. His smile had faded, and he too looked worried.

You sighed heavily. "No, no. I want you to come over." you say taking his hand in yours. His handswere warm, and soft. You smile softly at him. "I really do." you say.

"Then what is it?" he asks.

"It's just that my dad is having some..." you trail off. They weren't really friends, but they weren't enemies. "He's just having some people over." you say.

He had a look of confusion on his face. "And what's wrong with that?" he asks.

"Well... they're kind of... strange." you say. "I just don't want them to freak you out or anything." you say.

His sweet smile returns. "Don't worry about it." he says reassuringly. Soon, the bus stops in front of the school.

Everyone stands up, and they start to shuffle off of the bus. "Okay." you say smiling as you step off of the bus.

He kisses your cheek. "See you later." he says walking away.

A faint blush graces your cheeks. "Okay." you say nodding. You walk into school and head to your first class. After that, time flies by, and before you know it you're walking towards the bus with a smile on your face. Once you get home you stop in front of the door, and you look at Ravis. "Okay, I have no idea what we're gonna see, so brace yourself." you warn.

He nods. "Okay." he mutteres.

You open the door slowly and Ravis looks inside. Your jaw drops. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" you shout at Francis. You felt steam blowing out of your ears because you were so angry. Francis was doing the most unspeakable things! "GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!" you shout at him.

Ravis just looks at you. "I'm... I'm just gonna... go." he says quietly.

You nod. "Yeah, okay." you say. "See you tomorrow." you add.

"Yeah, love you." he says as he walks away.

You enter your house and look at Francis. You glared at him. "Papa!" you shout. Lovino came down, and you told him what happened, and let's just say it didn't really end well for Francis...


	8. Secrets

Papa!LovinoxLittle!Reader

Secrets

~~~~ 15 Years Old ~~~~

You walked into your house after getting off of the bus. "I'm home!" you call. You toss your bag lightly to the side. "Hello?" you call. You didn't get a reply, but you shrugged it off. You remembered that your father had something important to do today. You also remembered you had guitar lessons with Antonio today. You went to see what time it was. "3:15 PM..." you mutter. Antonio usually came at four... what would you do till then? Soon you heard a knock on the door. You went to answer it, and you saw Antonio's bright smiling face.

"Hola (F/N)!" he exclaims as he pulls you into one of his bear hugs.

You giggle. "Hey Antonio." you say. You stopped calling him Uncle Antonio a few years ago, you didn't know why, you just did. Soon, a wave of confusion hits you. "You're early. Like way early." you say.

"Well your father told me that he wouldn't be home for a while, so I came over to see if you'd be okay." he says grinning.

You roll your eyes, but you keep smiling at him. "That's really thoughtful Antonio, but I'm 15 years old." you say.

He pouts slightly. "I know, you grew up too fast formy taste." he says.

You smile. "Yeah, well we better get started on those lessons." you say as you walk over to your guitar case.

"Wait!" he calls.

You turn to face him. "What?" you ask.

"I thought we could do something different." he suggests.

"Like what?" you ask curiously. He never suggested anything different, so this was a little confusing.

"Maybe, I could teach you how to dance the Tango." he mutteres with a huge grin on his face.

You think about it for a moment. You would never tell anyone this, especially your father, but you had a tiny crush on Antonio. You face lights up with excitement. "Okay!" you exclaime happily.

His face lights up. "Fantastic!" he exclaimed. He takes out his iPod and places it on the dock, then he puts on some music. "Ready?" he asks.

A faint blush graces you cheeks. "Yeah. I'm ready." you say nodding.

The two of you get in the correct positions, and you start to dance. "Are you sure this is your first time?" he asks.

"Yeah." you say. "I can honestly say I have never danced the Tango." you say.

He smiles. "Well, you pretty good at it." he says.

"Thanks." you say shyly. You blush as he pulls you closer to him.

He smirks when he sees you blush. And then, he kissed you. You were surprised at first, but then you kissed back. You blushed furiously. You were a slightly happy that Ravis dumped you a few weeks ago. Then, he pulled away. There was a faint blush on his cheeks.

"How about this will beour little secret?" he asks.

You nod. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." you say.

Soon your father opens the door. "Hey there (F/N)!" he exclaims happily. He pulls you into a hug.

"Hi papa." you say hugging him back.

Antonio winks at you, and you smile at him. Then, you turn back to look at your father.

"How were your lessons?" he asks.

"Good. They were good." you say.

He nods. "That's good." he says.

Soon Antonio leaves, and you head upstairs. Today was a pretty good day.


	9. Secrets Revealed

Papa!LovinoxLittle!Reader

Secrets Revealed

~~~~ 17 Years Old ~~~~

It was a hot Saturday afternoon, and you were bored as hell. You were on summer vacation, and there was nothing to do. You were sitting on your couch reading one of your favorite books. Then, you heard you father walk into the room.

"Hey (F/N)." he says.

He didn't sound cheerful. You knew that he would usually sound angry, or upset, but he always sounded cheerful around you. You were slightly confused. "Hey papa, is something wrong?" you ask sounding concerned.

"Well, I've been keeping a few things from you for a few years." he says.

"Um, okay." you say. "And why are you tellingme this?" you ask.

"Because I think it's time that you know the truth." he says.

"The truth about what?" you ask.

"The truth about me." he says.

"Um, okay, shoot." you say.

He gives you look. "Put the book down, and listen." he says firmly.

You set the book down. "Okay, what do you have to tell me?" you ask.

He sits down next you. "(F/N), I'm not your real father." he says softly.

Your eyes widen. "Wait? What?" you ask.

"When you were a baby you were left on my porch. I don't know who your parents are, I'm sorry." he says. "I should have told you when you were younger." he adds.

"Papa, i-it's fine." you say. "It's j-just a lot to take in." you add.

"There's another thing I have to tell you." he says.

"Um, yeah, okay." you say.

"I'm the personification of South Italy." he says.

"What?" you ask sounding confused.

"I'm the personification of a country, along with my brother who is North Italy, and some... friends of mine." he says.

You nod. "Um, okay. Yeah, okay." you say. It was all so confusing. "I have a secret too." you mumble.

"What?" he asks.

"I have a secret too." you say a bit louder.

"Um, yeah okay." he says.

"I... I kind of kissed Spain." you say.

"What?" he shouts. "When was this?" he asks.

"It was a few years ago." you say. "He was giving me dance lessons, and we kissed." you add. "It was one time." you say.

"Well that makes it worse!" he shouts.

"How?" I exclaim.

"You were 15 years old!" he shouts

"Well... age shouldn't matter." you mutter.

"And why's that?" he asks.

"Because I love him papa!" you shout.

His eyes widen. "You love him?" he asks.

"Yes, I do." you say.

"You can't love him!" he shouts.

"Why not?" you yell.

"Because... well..." he trails off.

"Exactly! You don't have a reason, and you can't control my emotions!" you shout. This was the first big fight you've gotten in with your father.

"What about Ravis?" he asks.

"We broke up years ago papa!" you shout. "I love Antonio, and that's that." you say. You walk upstairs and shut the door.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Lovino answers it to see Antonio standing there. "What the hell do you want?" he asks Antonio angrily.

"I just came over to say hi..." Antonio says. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"I told (F/N) the truth, and then she told me one of her secrets." he mutters.

"A-and what was that secret?" Antonio asks.

"That you two kissed when she was 15." Lovino says.

"Oh... that..." Antonio mutters.

"And now she's saying that she loves you." Lovino mutteres.

Antonio's eyes widen. "She... loves me?" he asks.

Lovino nods. "Yeah." he mutters.

"Well... I-I love her too." Antonio mutters.

"What?" Lovino asks sounding surprised.

"I said I love her to." Antonio says a little bit louder.

Lovino was slightly surprised. "And I got so upset with her..." Lovino mutters.

"Um... can I come in?" Antonio asks.

"Yeah, yeah of course." Lovino says. He walks up to your room, and knocks on your door. "(F/N), Antonio is here." he says.

"Why?" you ask.

"I don't know, but he wants to see you." he says.

You step out of the room, and walk downstairs. "Hey Toni." you say.

"Hey (F/N)." he says hugging you.

You hug him back. He smelled of tomatoes. "So, why are you here?" you ask still hugging him.

"I wanted to tell you something." he says pulling away from the hug.

"Um, what... what do you need to tell me?" you ask nervously.

"I love you." he says.

Your eyes widen. "I love you too." you say.

He pulls you closer to him, and kisses you. You kiss back quickly. You pull away blushing furiously. You turn to your father, and smile. "Thanks papa." you say. You hug him.

"For... for what?" he asks hugging you back.

"For just being my dad." you say.

**A/N: Hi guys! This is the last chapter of my Papa!LovinoxLittle!Reader story. I thought I'd end it at 17 years old because once you turn 17 you're not so little anymore. Anyways, I loved writing this. :) And thank you for all the nice reviews! I love getting feedback from you guys. :) Love you guys!**

**~ Emily**


End file.
